1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand held surface spot cleaning apparatus. In one aspect, the invention relates to a hand held surface cleaning assembly comprising a cleaning pad mounted to a housing designed so that a user can easily and comfortably apply downward pressure on the cleaning pad against the surface to be cleaned. In another aspect, the invention relates to a handheld surface cleaning assembly comprising a solution container with a manual squeeze dispenser for applying cleaning solution onto the surface to be cleaned. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a handheld surface cleaning assembly comprising a plurality of scrubbing surfaces mounted to a cleaning solution container that includes a dispensing orifice to dispense liquid from the cleaning solution container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upright extractors and canister extractors are known for cleaning carpets and upholstery. However, these devices are generally bulky and inconvenient to use for cleaning relatively small spots in the home and are awkward to use in areas outside the home, such as in automobiles. A small, portable handheld device is preferred for cleaning small spots both in the home and in environments outside the home.
Hand held composition dispensers are known. PCT patent application WO2005/009198 discloses a shoe polishing applicator having a squeezable reservoir containing a cleaner/polishing solution, and a block mounting the reservoir with a flat bottom side. The dispensing mechanism has a valve member with a slit diaphragm to control the flow of solution from the dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,645 to Fukushima discloses a hand held container for detergent composition and a dispenser. The dispenser comprises a squeezable reservoir, a filter screen, a removable cap and a dispensing member that includes a flow-restricted orifice and an applicator for applying the cleaning fluid to a fabric to be cleaned.